1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recycling a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus may be, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, a laser beam printer, an LED printer, a word processor, a facsimile machine and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In image forming apparatuses such as printers, a latent image is formed on a uniformly charged image bearing member by selective exposure, the latent image is then visualized as a toner image, and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium, thereby forming an image on the recording medium. In such image forming apparatuses, the maintenance for various parts must be repeated periodically.
In consideration of the above, various process cartridges wherein an image bearing member, a charger, a developing device, a cleaning device and the like are integrally housed in a frame as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted to an image forming apparatus so that the process cartridge can be exchanged when toner is used up or when a service life of any part (for example, image bearing member) is expired, thereby facilitating the maintenance have been proposed and put to practical use (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,436; 4,500,195; 4,540,268 and 4,627,701).
In this way, only by changing the cartridge without periodical maintenance, maintenance can be omitted and toner can be replenished, thereby facilitating the handling of the copying machines, printers and the like.
On the other hand, recently, the destruction of the natural environment and the increase of dust and garbage have arisen as social problems. Thus, it is desirable to utilize resources effectively.